Date Night
"Date Night" is the ninth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Clark goes on a date with Alison. However, Siryn and Quicksilver decide to ruin their day. Plot During breakfast at the Institute, the X-Men and New Mutants gossip about Alison's date with Clark. The couple are looking forward to their night out, although Clark himself is unsure of what their date schedule will be while mildly fearing of anything that could ruin their date. At Bayville High, Alison is ecstatic of her date and bumps into Amanda Sefton, who is now one of her best friends. Amanda notice Alison's gleeful looks and is learn about her date. Pietro also overhears about it and is envious for Superman to have Alison. He snidely decide to relay this news to Siryn. In New York, Clark hears a silent alarm triggered at a convenience store and changes into Superman. He finds two crooks having stolen the store and running into an alley. Before he could do anything, the crooks are suddenly walking in a daze and automatically turning themselves to the police. Superman figures what is going on, as Siryn appears beside him and is responsible for enchanting the crooks; she has been discreetly assisting Superman in his crime-fighting in New York, although Superman suspects that her motives weren't exactly the same as his. Siryn had come to Superman concerning his infatuation with Dazzler, and is angered to learn that it is true. When Siryn castigate him for falling for Dazzler, Superman loudly states to her that his life is his own business. However, Siryn is persistent before vanishing. Siryn return to Bayville High and about to get back at Alison, but is interrupted by Pietro. He offers to her that instead of outright attacking Alison, they should be sabotaging the date, which catches her interest. That night, Clark and Alison begin their date into New York. After they arrive at a restaurant that was planned by Clark, unknown to them Pietro and Anita sits near their booth. Anita use her magic to enchant a waitress to tip her tray on Alison, but is quickly caught by Clark. Pietro attempt to dunk a drink of soda on Clark at super-speed, but Clark sees through it and Alison use her light powers to blind Pietro to trip. After the debacle, Clark and Alison finish their dinner and attend a movie theater. When the couple were about to kiss, Pietro quickly interrupt by throwing popcorn kernel at Clark. In response, Clark plucks a kernel and throws it back at Pietro, knocking him senseless by its speed. As Clark resume his moment, it is interrupted again as he then responds to an airplane in distress over British Colombia. After Clark takes off, Alison finds herself harangue by Anita, who warns her stay away from Clark. Alison is unfazed by Anita's threats and counters that she can't use her powers thanks to Clark's Neutralizer; however, Anita has another plan for this as she announce out loud to everyone in the theater about Alison. The celebrity in question quickly run away from her wave of eager fans. Superman saves the downed plane and safely land it at a airport. He then flew back to the theater to find Alison is already gone. Alison contacts him through his belt-communicator about her altercation with Anita and is hiding on top of the theater. After reuniting with Alison, Superman admits his love to her but seriously and sadly reflect that his Kryptonian biology vastly differs from a human being's and would be incompatible in having children, and that their life-span difference allow him to outage Alison. However, Alison reassures him that they have their lives ahead of them and doesn't really mind about their life-span, as she would be happy in the knowledge that she spent some of her life – if not all – with him. Superman, happily to hear this, embrace Alison in a kiss. Although realizing their date is not yet over, Superman flies Alison and himself high above the Earth in spite of Alison's fear of heights. He brings her over to Vatican City to see the sun rising above, creating a beautiful horizon. Over the next few hours, Superman and Alison flew all over the world and taking the sights of the Eiffel Tower of Paris; the Leaning Tower of Piza in Italy; the Great Wall of China; and the Great Pyramids of Giza. They return to the Institute and have one more kiss before Alison goes to her room while Superman goes to another distress call. Kitty pester Alison about her date much to Rogue's annoyance, in which Alison declare that she and Clark are a couple. Just as she said her declaration they hear a triumphant yell from Superman before he flies away. Quotes Clark: (thinking) I can do this. I've defused reactors about to go critical, I've gone toe-to-toe with Juggernaut...heck, I once looked Doom right in the eye. I can handle a date with Alison, right? ---- (on the phone with Lex) Lex Luthor: What's going on? Clark: Oh, just another attempt by the New Mutants to prank me. This time, they tried the old "whoopie-cushion on the chair gag." Lex Luthor: Amateurish. Although you '''do' have to give them some points; the cushion is a classic! What model?'' Clark: Mark V. Lex Luthor: (whistles) They may be amateurs, but they're amateurs with '''taste'; very nice. Personally, I prefer the Mark VI, for superior embarrassing power.'' ---- Clark: Why is everyone so interested in my love-life? Lex Luthor: Oh, '''love'-life? I didn't know it was that serious!'' Clark: Are you always this irritating? Lex Luthor: Of course! Who else but a best friend could be anywhere '''near' as irritating as I am?'' ---- Clark: Threatening innocent people is one way." he said. "Organized crime is another. That puts Magneto, Doom, and Kingpin in my bad books...though it's a toss-up as to which is the worst. Alison: With Siryn being a close runner-up? Clark: Exactly my thoughts, Ali. ---- Superman: Traditionally, the kiss is saved for close to the end of the date. Background information *The latest Robin Williams movie that Clark and Alison were seeing is presumably License to Wed (June 2007). Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters